prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (December 26, 2017)
The December 26, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois on December 26, 2017. Summary On Raw, Hideo Itami defeated former WWE Cruiserweight Champion The Brian Kendrick in a bout that resulted in The Man with a Plan suffering a fractured nose and orbital bone following Itami's patented Go to Sleep. As a result, Gentleman Jack Gallagher was determined to display his own cruelty and avenge his ally's defeat and injury by unleashing punishment on the Japanese Superstar. Showing no fear stepping inside the ring with Itami, Gallagher hoped to rely on his unorthodox style to dominate his opponent. Unfortunately for Gallagher, Itami answered a slap in the face with one of his own before unleashing a flurry of strikes and demanding The British Superstar respect him. Unable to mount an effective offense, Gallagher used the ring apron to trip his opponent and take control of the contest. Using his technical prowess, Gallagher gained the advantage, taunting the WWE Universe in Chicago as he dished out punishment to Itami. However, the Japanese Superstar managed to recover, once again swinging momentum into his favor with high-impact strikes. Despite Itami regaining the edge in the contest, Gallagher showed off his own resilience, applying The Brian Kendrick's Captain's Hook and nearly making Itami tap out. Unfortunately for Gallagher, the flurry was short-lived, as Itami struck back and locked in the Rings of Saturn for the tapout victory. After being taught a lesson by Zo Train leader Enzo Amore two weeks ago, Tony Nese made it clear he was upset with his Zo Train colleagues, but that he also understood the impact The Certified G has had on his career. Questioned by Akira Tozawa about whether he was still on The Zo Train before their match, The Premier Athlete responded by punching his opponent. As a result, as soon as the opening bell sounded, Tozawa charged after Nese and unleashed a flurry of strikes. The Premier Athlete recovered, and the two Superstars began to brawl back and forth. Focusing his frustration into his power and speed, The Premier Athlete kept Tozawa on the defensive and didn't let the WWE Universe's “Ah” chants deter his focus. Seizing an opportunity put the match away, Tozawa ascended the ropes to prepare for his patented Senton, but Nese countered, knocking his opponent off the ropes and immediately executing his Running Knee Strike for the victory. While Tony Nese's allegiance to The Zo Train was up in the air, Ariya Daivari and Drew Gulak were certainly still members of the group led by The Certified G and prepared for a year-in-review PowerPoint Presentation. However, the presentation was once again interrupted, this time by Cedric Alexander and his tag team partner, Chicago-native Mustafa Ali. Making their way to the ring, Alexander and Ali began to dissect the allegiance between The Persian Lion and Gulak and ultimately, The Zo Train. The duo then questioned if, given the choice, would Enzo choose his compatriots or Nia Jax? Despite their opponents attempting to drive a wedge between them before the match, Gulak and Daivari managed to show off an impressive display of teamwork, keeping their opponents on the defensive. Being attacked both in and out of the ring, the situation appeared dire for Alexander and Ali, but The Realest Champ in the Room's resilient challenger mustered the strength to tag in the hometown Superstar, who regained control of the contest with the support of the WWE Universe. Managing to stop Ali's offense for a moment, The Persian Lion prepared to execute a high-risk maneuver from the top rope. This drew the ire of his partner, who demanded Daivari come down because of the “No-Fly Zone” rule of Gulak's plan for a better WWE 205 Live. As The Zo Train members argued, Alexander took down Gulak with a Lumbar Check, allowing Ali to knock Daivari off the top rope and execute the 054 for the win. Results ; ; *Hideo Itami defeated Jack Gallagher *Tony Nese defeated Akira Tozawa *Cedric Alexander & Mustafa Ali defeated Ariya Daivari & Drew Gulak *Dark Match: AJ Styles, Randy Orton & Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Jinder Mahal, Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn (w/ Daniel Bryan as special guest referee) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 LIve 12-26-17 1.jpg 205 LIve 12-26-17 2.jpg 205 LIve 12-26-17 3.jpg 205 LIve 12-26-17 4.jpg 205 LIve 12-26-17 5.jpg 205 LIve 12-26-17 6.jpg 205 LIve 12-26-17 7.jpg 205 LIve 12-26-17 8.jpg 205 LIve 12-26-17 9.jpg 205 LIve 12-26-17 10.jpg 205 LIve 12-26-17 11.jpg 205 LIve 12-26-17 12.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #57 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #57 at WWE.com * 205 Live #57 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events